


The New Gang Job

by Ashery24



Series: Leverage!Ezekiel AU [1]
Category: Leverage, The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Leverage!Ezekiel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: After the end of Leverage Parker, Hardison and Eliot are doing a great job doing the Jobs. But they can’t do it always by themselves so they get help. They ask for help from Tara… and an old friend of Parker, Ezekiel Jones, comes to help them too.





	The New Gang Job

**Author's Note:**

> New fic within 2 days, my muse is back and I make him work very hard before he leaves me again.
> 
> Well, this fic is the beginning of an AU that I was thinking about.  
> This AU comes from two ideas:
> 
> 1-After Leverage ended, and although I totally love that the OT3 now takes over the "family business", a part of me always thought that it would be a little difficult for them to go from 5 to 3 members. So I imagined that from time to time maybe they would use the help of Tara and/or Nate and Sophie.  
> 2-The Librarians have Ezekiel Jones. A thief that have a honor code, that is a good person but in the neutral side. An anti hero. A perfect member for Leverage.  
> So I joined the to ideas and create the Leverage!Ezekiel AU. Where, after the end of Leverage, and two years before "The Librarians" first chapter, Parker, Hardison and Eliot (+ Tara) hire Ezekiel as a member of Leverage. And during "The Librarians", Ezekiel works part time with each team.
> 
> Basically the timeline is:
> 
> 2008 to 2012 (Leverage’s five seasons)  
> 2012 to 2014 (Parker, Hardison, Eliot Tara and Ezekiel form the new Leverage)  
> 2014 to 2017 (Ezekiel working for Leverage and like a Librarian)  
> For this AU I will write what comes to my mind, so don't expect chronological fics or continuous post times.

At first they can manage the jobs perfect fine. They have experience and luck. 

But their experience can’t supply all the roles that they need to do and their luck isn’t infinite.

They start to need help.

Parker call Nathan, asking for help to complete his plan. 

Eliot send frenetical texts to Sophie, asking how he can wheedle the twenty-something (yeah, right, more like thirty-something) daughter of a rich earl. 

Hardison doesn’t call neither send texts.

He only triangulate the position of the couple and introduces himself in a cruise on the Mediterranean that Nate and Sophie were doing (and nobody knows what he wanted because he run away, scary of the face that Nate gives him for interrumpt their time alone).

Finally they decide that they can’t continue bothering Nate and Sophie and called Tara. For a convenient price the blonde grifter is now practically permanent part of the team Leverage.

The arrangement works very well. Tara adapts to the new dynamic quickly (and maybe the fact that Nate isn’t in sight is a help), and the team works again.

Even in some jobs, where she had got a personal benefit, Tara “forgot” his payment.

But something still failed. Something was still missing.

A thief.

They need a thief.

Eliot and Tara have their designated roles as Hitter and Grifter correspondingly but they could be exchanged. Hardison was the Hacker, but he could act as a substitute Grifter (thanks to Sophie’s teachings) or Mastermind (thanks to Nate’s teachings).

But only Parker had the role of Thief

Parker had no problem doing both roles, she just had to explain the plan at the beginning as Mastermind and execute his part as Thief later.

But the plans do not always work as you plan.

There are always several factors that make you have to change it. And it is difficult to transmit those changes when you are in a ventilation duct, above a room full of muscular soldiers that definitely SHOULD NOT hear you if you want to get out of there alive.

That Job, and Eliot’s split lip in covering Parker’s withdrawal, was a wake-up call.

Parker tried to train the gang.  
But Hardison didn’t like to rappel (after all this time), Eliot was too muscular for the average size of air ducts (and similars) and Tara didn’t have the agility to pass rays of security.

They needed a new member. And, as Mastermind and Thief, it was Parker’s job to find the fifth member of the gang.

She writed a list of possible members…and nobody convinced her. Whether they were not trustworthy or because they didn’t have the skill Leverange needed, none was a good candidate.

She huffed in frustration, without new possible members to add the list. 

She watched the people, from the park bench where she had gone in an attempt to clear up her ideas.

She moved her pen back and forth, trying to concentrate. 

She huffed.  
It was so damn hot.

She watched.  
Ey, that uniformed man was wearing a luxurious and expensive wat-… it was fake, damn

She moved her pen…  
until the pen was not there.

Parker blinked, surprised before looking up, furious, looking for the person who had dared to steal something to her.

And his fury disappeared when her eyes met the rogue smile of Ezekiel Jones.

Ezekiel Jones. Old friend, great partner in crime, amazing thief.

Parker hadn’t seen him in more than five years.

It had been so long that Parker hadn’t even thought about considering Ezekiel as an option for the gang…

-I heard you need a great thief-said Ezekiel, moving the pen

but she knew he was the best, the perfect, option.

-You heard right-Parker smiled back, recovering her pen

Leverage was again complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa, this fic is long. I thought it would be shorter than "Christmas Miracle" and is almost the double.  
> And speaking in length of the chapter. Don't expect similar or coherent lengths for my next fics. I write for pure fun and to squeeze the maximum out of my muse.
> 
> Again cross-posted in my tumblr account: https://ashery24.tumblr.com/post/169028902744/the-new-gang-job


End file.
